Team Heroes Reborn
by NightShade the Black Dialga
Summary: It has been so long since the original Team Heroes have parted ways. Now, a Fennekin named Penumbra leaves her home to travel around the Kalos region. Along the way she meets a Chespin and Greninja. They form a team and hope to bring Team Heroes back to glory. Will they be able to succeed?


Team Heroes Reborn!

_Prologue_

_ There once was a time long ago that a team was formed. This team was of the best and was formed to help protect and help out Pokémon in need. They fought valiantly and even helped to save nearly all Legendaries. Eventually as years progressed, the team disbanded as it was the end of their era but soon a new generation will bring this team back to its glorious self. Soon, Penumbra, Noboru, and Tetsuo will cross paths. Can they succeed? Only time and effort will tell. _

In the bright and bustling Lumiose City, a small oddly colored Fennekin was walking with her normal colored Fennekin friends. Amber spoke," Are you really sure about traveling out from Lumiose, Penumbra?" Penumbra smirked," Of course! I really want to see the whole region of Kalos." Blaze smiled," Well, just be careful okay and do send us letters about your travels." Penumbra nodded," Alright. I wish you two could come with me…" Her ears lowered. Amber's ears lowered too," Yeah but our parents don't like the idea…" Blaze hugged the two," Aww come on, I'm sure that eventually we'll meet up." Penumbra and Amber smiled. The rest of the day the Fennekins spent their time together for one last time till the next day came for Penumbra to embark on her journey through the Kalos Region. Next morning, Penumbra says her goodbyes and leaves Lumiose City. She walks along Route 5, looking around at her new surroundings. She yipped happily," This is going to be awesome!" She continues walking till she reaches Camphrier Town. She stood there in awe, watching other Pokémon walk by. Just as she was going to take a step forward, an odd colored Chespin knocks into her. Penumbra yelped," Ow!" The Chespin got up," Whoa, sorry." He looks back, seeing two Meowstic getting close. He smirked," I thought you two were fast! Guess not!" Mana, the female Meowstic, growled," How dare you! I'm going to wipe that smug grin off your face, Noboru!" Noboru laughed," That's if you can catch me!" He sprints off quickly. Mana and her brother stopped in front of Penumbra, panting. Mono huffed," Ugh, that bastard is such a nuisance." Penumbra had a confused look on her face," Ummm, may I ask what is going on?" Mana pouted," That Chespin you just met is Noboru. He is a pain and complete jerk. He ruined our picnic and stole our cheesecake." Penumbra tilts her head," He didn't seem so rude when he apologized about bumping into me." Mono hissed," Don't let him fool you. Sure he may seem nice at first but it is just a ruse!" Mana sighed," I spent the last of my money on that cake…" Penumbra smiled," How about I get it back for you?" Mana's ears perked," Really?" She nodded," Yes." The Fennekin ran off in the direction Noboru ran off to. Noboru sits on the branch of a tree," Guess they gave up. Ha!" He eats a slice of the cheesecake. Penumbra barked," Hey you!" Noboru looked down," Oh, it's that weird colored Fennekin. I wonder what she wants. Yes?" She sat down," I am asking nicely, so can you give back that cheesecake?" He looked at her," I could but I won't." She pouted," Well, I tried it nicely…" She spouts out embers at the Chespin. He quickly dodged the embers," What the hell?! What was that for?!" Penumbra grinned," We could have done this the easy way but guess you didn't want to." Noboru growled," Pffft, you don't scare me. Fine, let's battle then!" He jumps off the tree and lands safely on the ground. He smirked," Don't think just because you're a girl, I would go easy on you." He attacks her with Bullet Seed. Penumbra almost all the seeds, only a few hit her. The two continued with the fight till both were low on energy. He huffed," You're not so bad." Penumbra panted," I can say the same for you." Noboru smirked," Heh, let's go take back cake." She smiled and they both walked back to the two Meowstic. He hands it back to Mana, rubbing the back of his head nervously," So, heh, I'm sorry about stealing your cake." Mana glared," You better be." She turns her attention to Penumbra," Thank you very much." Penumbra yipped happily," You're welcome." She let out a small yawn. Mono spoke," You look exhausted. You can stay at our hotel." She gave a surprised look," You have a hotel?" Mana smiled," Yes and as a reward for helping us, you can stay for a night for free." Penumbra smiled," Thank you. Oh hey, Noboru-" She turns to Noboru's direction but sees that he is gone. She looked around," Oh, I guess he went home…" Mana and Mono lead the way to the hotel. Penumbra spends the night in one of the rooms to sleep. Next morning, she thanks the two again and head off to the next town. Just as she was nearing the exit for the next route, Noboru was leaning against a tree," Hey, wait." She stopped," Oh hey Noboru." He smiled," So, I um heard you are traveling and I was um…wondering if I can go along with you?" Penumbra yipped," Of course!" He grinned," Thanks! So, let's go!" So, the two head off to the many towns and cities, along the way, they had battles which helped their power to increase. At Shalour City, Penumbra and Noboru looked around. She smiles," So, this is Shalour City. Hmm, wonder what is in store for us here in this city." He yawned," Hopefully, there is some good competition here." In the far distance, a lone oddly colored Greninja stood on a rooftop. He spoke calmly," I sense some newcomers have arrived…" He jumps from rooftop to rooftop, disappearing deep into the city. Penumbra and Noboru looked around the city and fought against other Pokémon in a friendly competition. As it was nearing night, they heard the sound glass breaking. She jumped in surprised," Whoa! What was that?" Noboru spoke," I don't know but I'm going to check it out." He runs off and Penumbra follows him. Just as they arrive, they see a shadowy figure run off caring a bag. The store owner, an Arcanine, walked out with a limp and fur soaked," Grrr…Not again…" Penumbra runs to the Arcanine's side," What happened?" Arcanine grunted," That Greninja has stolen some potions and food…and this isn't the first time…I tried fighting him but he has a type advantage and is very strong…" Noboru looked to Penumbra," Let's go get those stolen goods back." Penumbra nodded and then they run towards the direction the Greninja ran through. At every chance they were near him, he would somehow slip away. It continued until they had him cornered. He smirked," You two are quite persistent…?" Penumbra growled," Of course! We won't let a thief like you get away." He shook his head," I may be a thief but I have my reasons to steal…" Noboru glared," Excuses, excuses. I'll knock you to the ground." He attacks the Greninja with Bullet Seed. The Greninja dodges the seeds with such ease and attacks with Water Shuriken. Noboru gets knocked against a wall," Ugh…What kind of attack was that?" Penumbra growled," No one hurts my friend!" She attacks with Flame Charge. The Greninja uses surf to block the Flame Charge. She whined, as her fur was soaked. The three kept the battle going on, but it seemed the Greninja was too powerful for the two heroes. Noboru groaned," H-He's powerful…" The Greninja shook his head," Just give it up…" Penumbra growled loudly," I'm not giving up…!" She began to glow," W-What's happening to me?" Noboru looked in awe," You're evolving!" She glowed intensely for a while and once it stopped, she was now a Braxien. Noboru got up," Wow." She smiled," Let's beat him." Noboru nodded and they combined Bullet Seed and Flamethrower into one attack. The Greninja was hit and flew against a wall. He groaned," Ugh…Y-You idiots…These items I stole where going to be given to those who can't afford these needed items…" Penumbra and Noboru looked at each other," Oh…" He got up, cringing a bit," Damn…" She bowed apologetically," We're so sorry!" He grunted," Just help me take these items to the route outside from this city…" The two nodded and followed him. Outside the city, Goomy sees them coming," Hey Tetsuo!" He scurried to the Greninja happily. Tetsuo smiled," Hey little Goomy…" Goomy looked at Penumbra and Noboru," Oooh, are those two friends of yours? Oh no, and you're hurt!" Tetsuo nodded," To an extent, they are… Don't worry about me.." Tetsuo hands the potions and food to the group of Pokémon. After they finish that, they all sit around a camp fire. Tetsuo explained to Penumbra and Noboru about why he does these things. Noboru smiled," Wow, you're quite the generous Pokémon." Tetsuo looked up," Yeah…Hmm, but I must say you two are quite strong and work well together…Are you two in a team…?" Penumbra tilts her head," Umm no…" Tetsuo looked at the two," Hmmm…You remind me of a team long ago..They were the greatest warriors... Sadly, they have disbanded…" Noboru spoke," Hold on, are you meaning Team Heroes?" Tetsuo nodded. Penumbra looked confused," Team Heroes?" Noboru grinned," They were so awesome. They did so many courageous missions and even met Legendaries! I had always wanted to be part of their team but…yeah, what Tetsuo said, they disbanded…" Penumbra thought for a moment," How come we don't try to reform the team?" Tetsuo nodded," Hmm, I like the idea.." Noboru smirked," And bring it back to glory!" She smiled," Then it is settled. We shall be Team Heroes!" As soon as everyone fell asleep, Penumbra sat down to write a letter to her best friends. Once she finished it, a mail carrier Fletchling took the letter and flew off to Lumiose City. She yawned and soon fell asleep. The next morning, the three head off to the next town, ready to help out anyone in need.

To be continued…

_Note: Forgot to mention, in this story, Kalos Region is just full of Pokémon, no humans._


End file.
